


Cheveux foncés et fleurs

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Artist AU, Artist-FlowerShop AU, F/F, F/M, Fluff, France!Au..?, French!Loki, Humour, Intersex Loki (Marvel), M/M, Sif’s gay, Slice of Life, Thor and his friends are tourists, artist!loki, flowershop au, fluffy-fluff, he also sells flowers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:48:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24924907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Thor, Volstagg, Fandral and Sif decided to visit Paris for a short vacation before they graduated.They however, did not expect to meet the pretty, dark haired, witty artist who accompanied them for the holiday and made it one in a lifetime.Thor, especially, did not expect to fall heads over heels for the pretty vinx, either.
Relationships: Brunnhilde | Valkyrie/Sif (Marvel), Fandral/Loki (Marvel), Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Cheveux foncés et fleurs

The bright sun warmed their skin pleasantly as Thor and his friends walked around the streets of Paris. Thor looked around with Sif beside him, smiling as she pointed at some shop she wanted to visit. While Fandral and Volstagg eyecandy-ed almost any pretty face they saw.

“Thor, did you hear me?” Sif asked, shaking his shoulder. 

“Oh yes, sorry, what is it?” 

Sif pointed at a small, vintage looking shop in the corner with green climbers and flowers, and a sign in rusted gold, adding to the appeal of the shop. 

“It’s looks cool, let’s check it out”

“Sure. Should we ask Volstagg and Fan?” 

Sif shrugged, smirking she said, “They’d probably only come if we tell them there’s a pretty French girl inside”

“Hey! You guys wanna come with us?” 

“Why? where are we going?” Fandral asked, disinterested. 

“That shop over there..” Thor pointed, “..Sif wanted to check it out” 

Fandral shared a look with Volstagg.  
“Paintings and flowers aren’t really my thing but sure, let’s check it out anyway”

Indeed, there was a pretty French girl inside.  
Thor and Sif walked hand in hand, Volstagg and Fandral following them inside and in an instant a mix of scents of flowers, soothing perfume and oil paint, filled their senses. In the corner of the shop, a woman sat on a creaky wooden chair, brushes, soiled water in jars, laid across the adjucent table, rusted and old. The wall at the back of the counter was filled with decorative flowers and climbers, and around them laid indoor plants. On the other side of the wall, portraits and landscapes were hung on walls. The small shop was painted in a dull yellow, adding to the aesthetic. 

The woman—or man, noticing them, stood up and Thor felt his breath taken away. The androgynous stranger had dark green eyes, long black hair, tied together in a low pony-tail, with two long bangs framing his face and Thor felt numb as the pretty thing smiled greeting his visitors. 

“Ah! Bonjour, Messieurs..” The woman— or man, stopped, head tilted to see Sif and continued in the oddly soothing voice,, “..et Madame. Voulez-vous acheter des fleurs ou des œuvres d'art?” 

They must have looked at him with the most clueless eyes when he chuckled. 

“You do not speak French, then?” His face hinted slight annoyance but he masked it nonetheless, smiling he continued, “..I generally don’t get tourists, you see. What would you like to buy then, paintings or flowers?” The man spoke had a slight accent, strangely suiting him but flawless, nontheless. 

Thor was more than impressed, and almost overwhelmed. 

“We’re just hanging out, but you pretty thing, you’re worth more than just hanging out with” Fandral slipped slyly, leaning against the empty counter. 

Loki laughed, “I’m flattered, pretty boy, but I don’t sleep with foreigners” 

“Oh, not sleeping, I want to take you out on a date, maybe give you a tour..?” 

Loki snorted, “You’re going to give me a tour of my own city?” 

Fandral laughed, lowering his head flustered, “Yeah, alright, that’s on me, that was a stupid thing to say” 

Loki chuckled, ruffling Fandral’s hair like he were a child. Thor wished that hair were his. Wouldn’t it feel lovely to feel those slim, elegant, skillful fingers in his hair? Why the hell had he not made a move on him first? 

“Maybe next time, foreigner..” Loki glanced back at them, leaning his elbow against the counter. “So, what can I help you with? 

Sif sniffed, suppressing a sneeze. 

Loki taking notice, worry painted on his face as he shifted behind the counter to offer her a few napkins, “You must be allergic to the paint, should we speak outside? This could get worse” 

Certainly enough, it did get worse. Sif now had a full out allergy attack, nasal burning and hay fever-like cold. 

“I didn’t even know you had an allergy to oil paint” Thor spoke as they sat at an open café, providing her napkins and the melting ice pack whenever she needed. 

“I didn’t either, but I hope this doesn’t last. It’d be a disaster for our trip, if it did” Sif spoke, still sniffing, and scrunching her nose whenever it burned, her dark hair now tied in a bun, and her eyes red and watery. 

Volstagg came back with three beers, placing them on the table as he sat with the two. 

“How’s she?” Volstagg asked, shifting the two cans towards Sif and Thor. 

Thor shook his head, “Doesn’t seem to be getting better” 

Volstagg sighed, “Well, I brought beer? You like beer, don’t you Sif?” 

Sif decided she hated the cold and the burning throat, and opened the can and began to gulp the fizzed, diluted alcohol, and seconds later, began to cough from the pain. 

“Shouldn’t..have don’t that..goodness” 

Thor offered her the water he had bought earlier, feeling sorry for his friend, sniffing and sick. 

“Where’s Fandral?” Thor asked suddenly noticing his absence. 

Volstagg looked up from his phone and responding nonchalantly, “He’s off with the guy from the shop to buy medicine for Sif” 

“So..” Thor started. 

“..so, they’re probably fucking each other’s faces somewhere, while leaving me here to suffer” 

Thor suddenly felt a pit in his heart. Fandral wasn’t even that handsome, but perhaps he did have a chance with the French guy. Just maybe? 

A good fifteen minutes later, Fandral came running, short of breath and panted, with bent knees, “Loki..he, he started..fighting with..with this guy..who groped him” 

Thor and Volstagg shared a look, “Whose Loki?” 

Fandral looked at them incredulously and snapped in epiphany, “Oh, right you don’t know his name, his name’s Loki” 

“Who is he?” Volstagg asked, still clueless. 

Fandral virtually headpalmed, “The guy from the shop”

“He’s fighting with someone? like Fists and all?” Thor asked, in disbelief. Slightly horny, and proud, strangely. 

Fandral chuckled, “Yeah, I know, they were arguing till I left but they might as well be fighting now” 

Volstagg snorted, “That skinny thing will break a bone before he even lashes a punch”

Thor shrugged, “Don’t know, he looked pretty sharp and swift the way he caught onto Sif’s allergy before it got too worse” 

Volstagg tched, “Yeah, well, pointing out a cold and fighting is different. Nonetheless, I am interested.”

“So, We’re definitely going to watch him, right..? I did not run this far for you dumb-fucks to miss it” 

Thor glanced at Sif. 

“What? I am coming, I wanna see him in action.” She slithered, grabbing a handful of napkins as they followed Fandral.

**Author's Note:**

> It’s a short chapter but hope you liked it! I always had this idea somewhere in the back, and now it’s on screen. Thanks for reading.


End file.
